1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector adapted for connecting flexible circuit boards, and more particularly to a flat cable connector having a structure which is firmer and safer.
2. Related Art
A conventional cable connector adapted to connect a flexible circuit board, comprising a case, terminals and a pressing member. When the pressing member is moved, it is capable of operating the terminals to press on the flexible circuit board.
Referring to FIG. 1 showing a schematic view of an implementation of a conventional connector, the conventional connector 1 includes a case 11, terminals 12, and a pressing member 13. Each terminal 12 has a fixed arm 121 and a movable arm 122 spaced apart from the fixed arm 121, both extending in the same direction. The fixed arm 121 is fixed to the case 11. One end of the movable arm 122 is provided with a clamping portion 123, while another end is provided with a portion to be pressed 124. Moreover, the fixed arm 121 is connected to the movable arm 122 by a connecting portion 125 to form a single body, and the pressing member 13 is provided with a cam 131.
When operating the aforementioned structure, a force is to be exerted to move the pressing member 13 to cause it to displace in a predetermined direction, whereby the cam 131 of the pressing member 13 upwardly pushes the portion to be pressed 124. Moreover, the connecting portion 125 is functioned as a pivot to realize angular displacement of the movable arm 122 so as to enable the cam 131 of the pressing member 13 to prop against the portion to be pressed 124 of the movable arm 122, thereby causing the clamping portion 123 to compress downward.
However, the conventional connector has following problems and shortcomings: a gap is formed between the portion to be pressed 124 and the fixed arm 121 prior to the cam 131 of the pressing member 13 pushing the portion to be pressed 124. If a reverse direction force is exerted on the 20 pressing member 13 because of inappropriately operation, the pressing member 13 may break off or be damaged.
Hence, it is the strong desire of the inventor and manufacturers engaged in related art and purpose of the present invention to research, improve and resolve the problems and shortcomings of the aforementioned prior art.